clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Puffle
Red Puffles originally came from Rockhopper Island. The most famous Red Puffle, Yarr, belongs to Rockhopper. Like all other kinds of puffles, Red Puffles need to be loved and cared for. If you are walking a Red Puffle and enter Catchin' Waves, it will join you in the game and help you score more points. But if you choose Survival Mode, the Red Puffle (along with the other penguins) will, ironically, look scared and not join you. This is frowned upon by several players, as Red Puffles are supposed to be fearless. In March 2011, Red Puffles became the main puffle in another game, Puffle Launch. History The Red Puffle was first introduced on December 8, 2006 (just in time for Christmas) when Rockhopper brought them to Club Penguin Island, after discovering his famous puffle Yarr, who is a Red Puffle. It is currently one of the two puffle colors non-members can buy. As seen in the book Christmas on Rockhopper Island, Red Puffles were taught to surf by Yarr, a famous Red Puffle that belongs to Captain Rockhopper. Characteristics Attitude: Adventurous, extreme, courageous. Favorite toys: Bowling Pins and a Cannon. Elite Puffle Items: Star Cannon, Helmet. Special facts: Originally from Rockhopper Island. Favorite game: Catchin' Waves, Puffle Launch Play: Acts as a bowling ball and knocks over 2 pins. It blows down the 3rd. Play: Shoots itself out of a cannon and then safely parachutes back to the ground. Bath: Gets out its surfboard and catches some waves in the bath. Favorite Food: Stinky Cheese Gum: Blows a bubble and swallows the air inside it. It then floats around like a balloon, quickly deflating. Dance: Bounces up and down. Postcard: Come and see my red puffle! Brush: Gives the Red Puffle a temporary mowhawk. Sleep: Sleeps normally. Puffle Handbook Description From the wilds of Rockhopper Island, they love adventure. Puffle experts wonder what secrets they hold. Stamps There are 2 stamps you can get with Red Puffle in Catchin' Waves. Puffle Surfin': Take your Red Puffle to a surf lesson (Easy). Podium Puffle: Finish in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place with your puffle (Medium). Famous Red Puffles There are multiple famous Red Puffles. They are: *Yarr - Rockhopper's puffle. *Blast - One of the Elite Puffles. *Ed McCool - A puffle that appeared in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek. *Daredevil - The puffle represented on Puffle Launch. *The Puffle Cannonball - A member of the Great Puffle Circus. Trivia *Red Puffles were the mascots of the Red Team in Club Penguin: Game Day! for the Wii and one of them is seen on the Join Team Red postcard and Go Red Background. *Red Puffles were the 6th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *They like surfing and also bowling. *They can play Catchin' Waves with you. *It is the "Cover Puffle" for Puffle Launch. *Red Puffles are supposed to be fearless but when you go and play survival on Catchin' Waves, it wimps out. It is therefore possible that even Red Puffles have limits. *Red Puffles are the main character in the phone app Puffle Launch. *Red Puffles were originally found on Rockhopper Island, the first puffle that did not originate on Club Penguin Island. *This is Rockhopper's favorite puffle. *It's the first puffle that was compatible with a mini-game. *Before Puffles were updated in 2011, when you fed a Red Puffle a cookie, it would toss it into the air like a Frisbee and then eat it. *It is the only puffle that winks when you take it out for a walk. Gallery Famous Red Puffles Yarr from RH BG 9129.png|Yarr Puffle Pal Adventures Blast.png|Blast Ed McCool the Red Puffle.png|Ed McCool Puffle-launch.jpg|Daredevil Red Puffle in-game redpuffleold.png|The Red Puffle's old look in-game red puffle new look.png|The Red Puffle's new look in-game red puffle when handeled.png|A penguin walking a redesigned Red Puffle in-game Red3DPuffle.png|A 3D animated Red Puffle as seen on the Club Penguin App RedPufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop Red Puffle caring card Red puffle state.png|The Red Puffle caring card Red Puffle actions puffle sleeping.png|Red Puffle sleeping sleepuffle2.png|Former Red Puffle sleeping (2006-2010) Red Puffle sleeping 2 (Wikia).png|Another Red Puffle sleeping red puffle playing in-game.png|A Red Puffle playing puffle playing with other game.png|Another Red Puffle playing with bowling pins red puffle playing with one of the furniture.png|Red Puffle playing with the Scratch Tower Red Puffle eating gum (Wikia).png|Red Puffle eating gum 133.png|Former Red Puffle eating gum (2006-2010) red puffle brushing.png|Red Puffle being brushed red puffle taking bath.png|Red Puffle taking bath red tickled.gif|Red Puffle when tickled red puffle playing susrf.png|A Red Puffle playing with a penguin in Catchin' Waves red puffle poked 2.jpg|Red puffle being poked Puffle Role.gif|A red puffle rolling in Puffle Tricks Puffle Rojo Excaar.gif|Digging animation Red Puffle plushes Toys puffle.png|The Red Puffle plush along with the other puffles IMG 3236.JPG|A red puffle plush in flowers IMG 3239.JPG|A red puffle plush sitting on a table Red Puffle Plushie with Blast Off cap.jpg|The Red Puffle stuffed toy that includes the Blast Off Cap Artwork Screen shot 2011-04-14 at 2.59.50 PM.png|A Red Puffle background 65 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Red Puffle with other puffles 41 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it 35 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yarr in it 28 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Yarr in it 44 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it 47 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it 54 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it 74 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it 93 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Red Puffle in it Others Red Puffle in-look (1).png|A Red Puffle Red Puffle in-look (2).png|Another Red Puffle Red Puffle (3).png|A hungry Red Puffle Red Puffle (4).png|Another hungry Red Puffle Red Puffle (7).png|A sleepy Red Puffle Red Puffle (1).png|Red Puffle refusing to do something Red Puffle (11).png|Red Puffle's Player Card sprite Pufflecove.png|Red Puffles in the Cove during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011 PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Red Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011 Wow an orange puffle!!.png|A Red Puffle can be spotted with these puffles Postcard 2011 new postcard.png|The postcard a penguin will get if its Red Puffle runs away Red puffle pin.png|Red Puffle Pin stampbook polaroids 71.png|A stampbook picture of a Red Puffle playing Pufflescape Red Puffle Keychain.jpg|Red Puffle Keychain Redpuffle.png|Yarr Puffle Launch Red Puffle Pic.PNG|A Red Puffle in a Puffle Launch Stamp Book picture Flyyy!!.png|A flying red puffle with wings and tail Freaky Puffle.png|A Red Puffle winking REDpuffle.png|A Red Puffle Red Puffle #189.PNG|A Red Puffle as seen in issue #189 of the Club Penguin Times Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Red.png|The Red Puffle's Transformation Player Card Red Puffle48.png|A confident red puffle Red Puffle Leash.png|A red puffle with its leashes Red Puffle Tongue.png|An artwork of a red puffle about to eat Red PuffleLeash2.png|A red puffle with its leashes and the default surfboard Red Puffle Playful.png|A playful red puffle Red Puffle O Berries.png|A red puffle pushing a box of O' Berries over Red Puffle Energetic.png|An energetic red puffle Red Puffle Cheery.png|A cheery red puffle Red Puffle Scratching Post.png|A red puffle scratching on the Scratching Post Red Puffle Cute.png|A red puffle with wide eyes Red Puffle Normal.png|An image of a red puffle Red Puffle Curious.png|A curious red puffle Red Puffle Tongue2.png|A red puffle cheerfully sticking its tongue out Red Puffle Happy.png|A Happy red puffle Red Puffle Confident.png|An adventurous red puffle, that almost looks like the item Yarr Red Puffle Side.png|A side view of a red puffle Red Puffle Crows Nest.png|A red puffle, possibly Yarr, on the Crow's Nest of the Migrator Red Puffle Telescope.png|A red puffle looking through a Telescope Red Puffle Catchin' Waves.png|A red puffle surfing on the default surfboard Red Puffle Smilies.png|A red puffle smiling Red Puffle Puffle Launch.png|A red puffle as seen in the Puffle Launch start-up Red Puffle Cute2.png|Another image of a red puffle Red Puffle Catchin' Waves2.png|A red puffle surfing on the Silver Surfboard Red Puffle Bouncy.png|A red puffle bouncing Red Puffle Thinking.png|A red puffle thinking Red Puffle Smiling.png|A red puffle smiling Red Puffle Confused.png|A red puffle confused Red Puffle Puffle Launch2.png|A red puffle getting onto the cannon Red Puffle Helmet.png|A red puffle with the Puffle Launch helmet Red Puffle Laughing.png|A red puffle giggling Red Puffle Coin.png|A red puffle with a coin Red Puffle41.png|A red puffle sticking its tongue out Red Puffle in CP times.png|With Telescope YarrAngry.png|An angry red puffle Yarr2.png|A very happy red puffle Yarr1.png|A desperate red puffle RedPufflewithOberry.png|A red puffle with an O' Berry RedPuffleTB20.png|A smiling red puffle RedPuffleBlastingOff.png|A Red Puffle with the Blast Off Cap RedPuffleAtWork.png|A Red Puffle at work RedPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Red Puffle Mat cutout PufflePaddleRedPuffle.png|A Red Puffle in Puffle Paddle during The Fair 2014 Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Red.png redwing.png park.png Light-blue-penguin23.png|A red puffle playing with a penguin RedPuffleSleepingBed.png|A Red Puffle sleeping in a Green Puffle Bed RedPuffleLookingDown.png Names in other languages SWF *Sprites inside the igloo *Puffle interface Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Red items Category:2006